


“I Am Not Gay!” Says The Bisexual Astronaut For The Umpteenth Time

by sillyspoon11037



Series: Kaito Discovers He Is Not Entirely Str8 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday Party, Bisexual! Kaito Momota, Denial of Feelings, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, Harukawa doesn’t want to kiss Oma, It is implied that Saihara and Amami go upstairs and smash, Kaito doesn’t back down from a challenge no matter how gay it is, Kaito gets all cute and shit over sleepy Kokichi, Kaito is proud of his side kicks, Kokichi is a nervous kisser, M/M, Oma doesn’t want Harukawa to kiss him, Potential Sexual Harassment Lawsuits, Rare Pairings, Sexual Confusion, Spin the Bottle, They simply do the things that must be done, Truth or Dare, Weirdly specific descriptions of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyspoon11037/pseuds/sillyspoon11037
Summary: I’m not gay. I’m not gay, not at all. I’ve never been gay. My first crush was a girl. My last crush was a girl.But when it comes to Ouma Kokichi... I’m so confused. I’m so damn confused.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Series: Kaito Discovers He Is Not Entirely Str8 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788235
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	“I Am Not Gay!” Says The Bisexual Astronaut For The Umpteenth Time

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my first fic, but please feel free to give any constructive criticism!
> 
> signing off,  
>  kerochan

I’m not gay. I’m not gay, not at all. I’ve never been gay. My first crush was a girl. My last crush was a girl.

But when it comes to Ouma Kokichi... I’m so confused. I’m so damn confused.

I’ve always looked at him and thought, “Hey, it’s that annoying little piece of shit.” But... As of last night, I might’ve seen something different in him.

We were celebrating Saihara’s birthday at his house. Everything was okay until the alcohol came out.

Iruma suggested we play Truth Or Dare and that’s how my sidekick got himself a date with Amami.

After that, we all played Spin The Bottle. We saw some odd pairings come about? such as Hoshi and Yonaga, Gokuhara and Iruma, and Yumeno and Shinguuji.

All of these ended in what could become the means for sexual harassment lawsuits.

At some point, the majority if them just up and left.

And then there were six.

Naturally, we continued playing, because what else would a bunch of tipsy teenagers do?

Saihara took Amami upstairs to his bedroom to do God knows what for the rest of the night, although, judging by the noises I heard, they definitely had a lot of fun together.

Harumaki took her turn, spinning the bottle, and it landed on Ouma.

She refused to kiss him. He said it was the rules.

So she gave him a peck on the cheek before wiping her mouth off.

Ouma also wiped his cheek off, before muttering, “The feeling’s mutual.”

Akamatsu spun next. It landed on Harumaki.

Not-so-surprisingly, Harumaki complied with the rules and without hesitation, gave Akamatsu a kiss like she’d always wanted to.

Naturally, I was very proud of her.

Then, it was time for Ouma’s turn. He spun the bottle. And it landed on... Me.

A real man doesn’t back down from a challenge, no matter how gay it seems.

So, of course, I followed the rules and went in for a kiss.

It came as a shock to me to find out that he was quite a timid kisser, and a gentle one for that matter.

His lips were cold but oddly soft, and easily melded against mine. It was a surreal feeling.

It wasn’t my first kiss, of course. It wasn’t even the first time I had kissed a guy.

But something about the way that our lips fit together, like two puzzle pieces... It struck a chord in me.

It affected me in a way that none of the other kisses I had ever given or received had.

He was trembling. I could feel it.

Obviously, he was nervous. He may have been a liar, but he couldn’t hide such earnest and human reactions.

Trying my best to ease his fretting, I fumbled for his hands. I held them.

Like his lips, they were cold but soft. I held them tight, and it didn’t go unnoticed when he squeezed them in return.

As we released, I was a little ashamed to find myself wanting more.

Everything about this exchange made me feel something I didn’t know I could.

The moment felt like it lasted forever and for that reason, it conquered my mind for the rest of the night.

Even when everybody had fallen asleep and the noises upstairs finally ceased, I was still awake, thinking about the kiss and questioning my sexuality.

I hadn’t ever really done that before. It’s alright to acknowledge another man’s attractiveness, even as a man.

But I had never actually felt the way I did when I was kissing Ouma. The new, unfamiliar experience left my head spinning.

As he was sleeping next to me, I could hear his soft, almost inaudible snores. I looked at him, and I saw him in a new light.

He was cute. He was very cute. His dark, violet hair fanned out against his pillow. His pale skin glowed in the moonlight.

He looked almost angelic in this way, curled up in his blanket, with a freaking Snorlax plushie.

Yeah, he was an annoying little shit. Impossible, sometimes. But... I feel like that only a façade he wears in fear of getting betrayed.

According to Saihara, Ouma never had a really good home life. He never told anybody much, but on many days, he came to school with bruises and bandages.

Someday, I hope maybe Ouma will be honest to himself and everyone else.

I can only hope.

**Author's Note:**

> was it gay enough lmfao


End file.
